Final Battle
by Angelic Scars the bloody angel
Summary: Please read. Squall makes a tough desision. Better than it sounds n.n


**This was a request for a friend, i had fun writting this. I hope you like it .**

I watch her sleep, watch her chest gently rise and fall. So peaceful, she looks so calm, gentle. Sleeping. Her dark hair flowing about her pillow like a halo, long dark lashes, a gentle smile plays across her face. Her breathing is deep and even, a sleepers breathing, so calm, so peaceful. But there's more than that, a power, flowing though her, through her veins, flowing in her blood, a dangerous, deadly power. A power that will bring on a war, bring on destruction. She sleeps on, oblivious to my presence.

She thinks she can control it, but she's wrong, look what happened to matron, i know what she's going to become and i can't let that happen. I know she's going to become Ultimecia. I already killed her once, i can't kill her again, but i have to, i wont let it happen again, i won't let her suffer.

I hold the knife in my hand, it sharp and clean, a quick painless death, it the least i can do for her. I hold the knife above her chest, above her heart.

She still sleeping. She looks so innocent. But i have to do this. I won't let her become that monster, i wont let Ultimecia live again! I take a deep breath and plunge the knife deep into her chest. There's a gasp as her eyes fly open, glazed and unfocused, pain. I remove the knife preparing for another strike.

"... Squall?" she's choking on her own blood, her eyes lock on me full of pain and confusion.

"I'm sorry Rinoa."

I plunge the knife into her chest again, her eyes go wide, so chokes again stuttering blood. A rattling gasp fills her body and she's still. Her life flows out of her, the blood, sheets of blood, her bed is blood. Everything is red, so red. I gently bring my hand up to her face and close her glassy eyes. Blood stains her lips, i gently brush it away.

"I'll be with you soon Rinoa."

I whisper in her deaf ear. The knife now covered in the life of the one person i love looks even more sinister, after all im still her knight. We'll be together soon Rinoa, i promise. I bring the knife to my own wrist and drag it slowly, deeply across the vein, i can feel it give, brake. Feel the blood rush from my body, a warm river of life. Pain beyond pain, i can't breath, can't think.

I let my blood flow down my hand and onto the bed of blood, my blood mixes with hers, crimson on crimson. Everything is drenched in life, red life. I don't deserve a quick death. Not like her, she's an angel, a cursed angel. But i am her knight, i have to remove that curse, the only way i knew how. I slowly raise my bloody hand to touch her pale cheek, it had always been pale but now it was whiter than white, pure clean, and i ruin the prefect skin with my blood. But i cannot help it, i want to touch her. Hold her. I run my hand through her dark hair leaving red highlights in my wake. Oddly beautiful. I kiss her warm lips, still warm, red with blood.

The blood is everywhere and still my blood flows from my body. Rinoa? Can you forgive me? Will you let me be your knight, even in death? Even though i am the one who killed you, freed you, stopped you from becoming a monster. I know you wouldn't have wanted that, but did you want life more? We had plans, we were happy. No one would suspect this. I pity whoever finds us. I know it will be one of my friends, they shouldn't have to see this. I can feel my body getting colder and colder and darkness is tugging at me, waiting to pull my into it fathomless depths. I am ready. I reach for her cold pale hand, Rhino. We'll be together forever now, i promise.

I can see a light now, it fills me with warmth, and there is no more pain. And the smell, flowers. Dozens of diffrent flowers suffocate the air with their delicate fragrence. The sun shines down unnaturaly bright on my flesh. I See a fether, pale yellow, almost gold dance on the wind towards me. It gently dances across my face, caressing me with its soft touch before the wind tugs it away.

I see a figure, standing back to me, big pale yellow wings grace her back, spread out, ready to take flight. Dark hair dances in the wind. Its her, me angel. I run up to her, my body feels so light and its growing lighter and lighter. She turenes around fixing her eyes on me, she smiles and holds her arms out to me, calling me to her embrace.

**Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. For now this is a one shot but i might write more if you want, so review please! n.n**


End file.
